Scar Lady
by mystic legacy
Summary: Somthing's wrong with Inuyasha, he takes just Kagome to a secluded place in the mountains with only one other inhabitant, an old friend called the Scar Lady. What are her scars from? and How does she know Inuyasha? PG-13 for Inu's dirty mouth and some hor
1. A night of unrest

Scar Lady  
  
Ch1: a night of unrest  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Nikita but I don't own any of Rumiko's characters or related articules  
  
  
Kagome couldn't sleep. AGAIN. She turned over and over, and just couldn't find a comfortable position. Finally she sighed and gave up. She folded up her sleeping bag, and shoved it in her pack. Why Inuyasha had chosens to stop here for the night, she would never know.  
  
"what's with him lately, he seems so, I don't know,shy I guess." she did a double take "Wait a minute. Inuyasha doestn' get shy What am I thinking?" she hit her forhead and. Climbed over Sango and Shippo. Miroku had been doing watch for a while, so Kagome thought she would relieve him  
  
"Hey" she said as she walked to where he was sitting  
  
"lady kagome? why are you up? Is every thing alright?"  
  
"yeah yeah Miroku, everything's fine. I just can't sleep, so I decided to takeover watch for you. You must be tired"  
  
"that is very kind of you Kagome, but I'm really..*yawn* not tired"  
  
"uh huh, what ever, Come on Miroku, if I'm awake I might as well be doing somthing useful!" Miroku looked up at her  
  
"you are right Lady Kagome, you could be doing somthing useful" She flopped down beside him. " I will sleep but i have one favor to ask of you"  
  
"okay"  
  
"bear my child" Kagome hit him across the face so that he fell into the ground  
  
"you already know my anwser Miroku"  
  
"couldn't hurt to ask twice" he said as he slumped off to where Sango and Shippo were sleeping.  
  
"baka' she huffed as she sat down at the base of a tall tree.   
  
'yasha yasha yasha' the wind seemed to wisper  
  
"hmm?" she looked around. 'yasha' it wispered again.  
  
'that's strange' Kagome thought. Then, she heard shivering and heavy breathing. She looked up. Inuyasha was above her, about 20 feet, and he looked like he was having a nightmare.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked. She found some low branches and began to climb up to him.  
  
"no, no NO!' he cryed inbetween heavy breathing.  
  
"Inuyasha!' Kagome tried to wake him as she got up to the branch he was on. She sat with one leg on each side of the branch looking at him. He seemed to calm down, when she had touched his face.  
  
" do you need somthing Kagome?' Inuyasha asked.  
  
"huh? oh, no, I just wanted to make sure you were okay"  
  
"what?' his eyes poped out of his head  
  
" you looked like you were having a nightmare. I don't want you to suffer like that"  
  
  
his eyes were closed when she looked back at him " I was having a nightmare. Then, someone touched my cheek, in my dream, and I woke up"  
  
"oh"  
  
They sat in silence, until.  
"why are you up anyway Kagome?"  
  
"I.. I couldn't sleep' Inuyasha started and grabbed her shoulders  
  
"what? why not? Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know why, I'm fine, really, but I just can't sleep"   
  
"oh" he let go of her arms. "are you sure?"  
  
"yeah, I guess I always get scared about this time"  
  
"YOU'RE AFRAID OF THE DARK???" he screamed  
  
"no! it just gets harder to fight around this time, because we're not a s strong as we usually are?"  
  
"huH?"  
  
"You know! because you're not a demon during the new moon!"  
  
"oh" He looked away then a voice came into his head   
  
`yashaa.. you must come quick.. GRAB HER!' Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her close as a huge branch from above came crashing down, Right where Kagome had been. Kagome stared at the empty space. She could have been dead! Inuyasha was holding her close, his arms tight but soothing around her.  
  
~hm? Inuyasha's shaking?, was he really that scared?~  
  
`I must go now yasha, take care of her, keep her close until I can speak to you again` the voice faded and was swept away. Inuyasha sighed, and leaned against the trunk of the tree. He had not let Kagome go. Inuyasha leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
"go to sleep Kagome" Kagome fought sleep as long as she could but had to give in to it's darkness. Inuyasha stayed awake memorizing her body, and face.  
  
  
  
oaky, yesh I know Miroku was out of character SO SORRRRY!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
What will happen now? Who's voice was that? And how did she know Inuyasha?  
  
Why did she call him Yasha?????  
  
it will possibly be rivealedi nthe next exiting chapter of "Scar Lady" 


	2. The Withering Forest

Scar Lady  
  
chapter 2: the withering forest  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT???" Shippo screamed   
  
" I don't understand, why are you and lady Kagome leaving? was it somthing I said?" Miroku asked  
  
"it's because of me, because I stole Inuyasha's inchanted blade' Sango said sadly  
  
"WHOULD YOU PEOPLE GET A GRIP!??" Inuyasha silenced the group " I just need to visit an old friend, and it would take lesst time if I didn't drag you All WITH ME!" The group blinked  
  
"but why would you just take Kagome??" shippo asked "she's not the strongest, or the fastest"  
  
Inuyasha slapped shippo to the ground  
  
"because I don't trust the monk here" he said pointing to Miroku. miroku glared at inuyasha and muttered somthing. "besides, she's the shard detector, I need her incase there's a monster with a shard on the way there."  
  
~ is that all I am to him?~ Kagome thought as she watched inuyasha and the rest argue  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you in such a hurry anyway??" Kagome butted in " i mean, how long will it take to get to this friend?"  
  
  
"it takes maybe half a day if i'm travelling by my own, almost 2 days if I got a bunch of people with me."  
  
" Well, if there's a jewel shard near by, then it doesn't make sense just for me and you to go, we should all go'  
  
"It is settled then" Sango proclaimed, picking up her boomerang bow. "let us hurry now" Miroku Nodded and walked ahead with Sango. Shippo clung on to Kagome's bike, whislt Inuyasha sulked.  
  
"come one inuyasha, hurry up!" Kagome shouted  
  
"I'm coming!" `stupid wench` He jumped from tree to tree hurriying after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a day and a half later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"there!" inuyasha called to the group. About a mile out, was a large forested area, in contrast with the healthy plants that graced it's perimeter, the trees looked sick and dying.  
  
"what's wrong with the forest Inuyasha?" Kagome asked  
  
"it needs nurishment' he told her as he jumped down in front of The others. "come on. They made there way through the brush , stopping only a few minutes at a village a bout a mile from the dying forest.  
  
"what do you know about the sickly forest up a head" Sango asked one of the wise men  
  
"ah yes, that forest, is the home of our lady Nikita, she is wise and immortal, but no demon. You see, that forest was once the home of a half demon and his mother, and Nikita's people took care of the half breed after it's mother died. The rest of our Lady's race has been killed out by the wars, but she was the youngest, and did not fight."  
  
"So, why is the forest now dying?" Miroku asked  
  
"because, the forest is as immortal as Nikita, but the forest thrives on some sort of potion from the half breed. But, the half demon, has not been by here for 50 years, so the forest is dying without it's potion. You see, the potion must be applied every three years, on the third day of the third moon cycle. that is why the forest is now called The Withering Forest."  
  
"thank you for you trouble" Sango said as she stoud up. The rest of the group followed.  
  
" do not go into The Withering Forest, Nikita may not be a demon, but she is a powerful sorceress"  
  
  
"pay no mind" Inuyasha told the group "your safe from Nikita's wrath as long as you are with me" They walked the mile to the forest, and was greeted with the most astonishing sight  
  
"Yasha, you are home again"  
  
"hey niki"  
  
  
duhn duhn DUHN!!!!!!!(dramatical reflex)!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
okay, who's confused?  
  
*the whole world raises thier hands*  
  
um, heh heh 


	3. The magic spring

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Everything was silent, the birds were not chirping,   
  
Last time   
  
"hello Yasha" Said a soft voice  
  
"he Niki" he replied.  
  
  
  
  
the insects were not buzzzing. Shippo was not pouncing. Miroku was not drooling. kagome was not siething. Then, it was if the whole world exploded. They were doing everything. Asking questions, staring at Niki stomping on shippo.  
  
  
"PLEASE!" Niki finally shouted "calm yourselves" they stood and looked at her. Niki appeared to be a 20 some year old woman with dark chestnut hair and penetrating green eyes. Instead of wearing a typical dress for the era, she wore pants made of a jean like material and a blue shirt with wide cuffs. A sword was strapped to her waist and chopsticks were placed in the bun at the back of her head. She was seat ed on one of the large stone posts that surronded the withered Forest. Her shoes resembled ball room slippers with the absence of the heels. When they had quieted, she jumped down from the post and went to them.   
She motioned for them to follow her into the woods. They noddded and followed her into the dry forest bed.  
  
  
"Inuyasha, were have you been?" she asked him as they walked down the dirt path.  
  
  
"I've been stuck to a tree by a arrow for the past 50 years Nikita. I'm sorry."  
  
"it is alright Yasha, you will be able to heal the forest when you transform the day after next." Kagome didn't hear this conversation, she was too busy looking at Nikita. How comfortable inuyasha seemed with her, even in the pressence of the group. It wasn't like him. Not Like him at all. They walked down the path a little further and Nikita stopped in a clearing with a spring. She took her hands and drank from the spring, as if it was the drink of gods.  
  
"please, take a handful of water" she said to the others. Inuyasha smirked and stood, leaning against a huge tree trunk. Miroku stared hard at Nikita.  
  
"How do we know this isn't a trick of some sort?"  
  
"I have drank from the spring. Is that not proof enough that it is not tainted?"  
  
"I think we should " Kagome said 'I mean, if Inuyasha seems to trust her, why shouldn't we?"  
  
Miroku scowled but did take a small sip of the water. The four of them stood for a moment, waiting for a horrid death to come. But it did not. The only thing that came was a thirst for more water. Sango moved towards the spring, but Nikita blocked her path.  
  
"Please move. I need more water" Sango said, her eyes gazing longingly at the water  
  
"As do I!" Miroku said " I got less than anyone!"  
  
"I need the most because I'm a growing fox!" Shippo complained. Only Kagome was not affected.  
  
"It's nice water. Very refreshing' Kagome told them "but it's not THAT Good" Nikita stared at Kagome  
  
  
"Amazing, you were the only one unaffected by the water. Even a monk could not withstand the magic within it" Nikita stepped closer to kagome and examined her face "Only one, besides my clan and Inuyasha could withstand that magic.... her name was Kikyo."  
  
"Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation Niki" inuyasha said from a tree  
  
"no.." Nikita said with resilliance "no.. I think not. she is somthing more. Somthing greater" Nikita mumbled a few more words, then turned to the others.  
  
"The magic will wear off once you drink some of the other springs water" she pointed to the spring on the opposite side "it is as refreshing as the other spring" the three of them crept over to the spring and drank a refreshing gulpful of water. They stood up and were about to pounce on Niki for playing such an aweful trick when Inuyasha stood up straight and stared into the sky  
  
"Sango!" he bellowed "what's the date?"  
  
"it's the new moon of the third cycle Inuyasha" Kagome stared at the sky. when the moon came out, Inuyasha would become human again.  
  
Nikita looked at the sky as well "there is not time to go back to the village." She looked at the group. "You may rest here tonight, but you must obey me tommorow when I tell you to leave. Only two non-immortals can dwell here. It's a dangerous place without my protection."  
  
They nodded and Nikita lead them to her small house, where she began to prepare dinner for the group. they all went off in the large clearing around Nikita's house to do various things. Sango sharpened her bommerang bone, Miroku went to pray at a statue of bhuda. Shippo went to bug Kagome, who was trying to do some of her math homework. Inuyasha just climbed one of the less dead trees and sat there. Staring at nothing..........  
  
  
  
okay... yeah. Right. I'm an idiot  
  
  
  
  
  
ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS UNTIL LORD OF THE RINGS COMES OUT!!!!! 


	4. Desisions

"why'd you bring kagome here?" Inuyasha chastied himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"SUPPER!!" Niki called out. They all rushed into her small house, Inuyasha ahead of everyone else.   
  
"Yasha, be patient!" Nikita told him as he tried to shove Miroku out of the way.  
  
"Don't hassle me Niki!" Nikita laughed clearly.  
  
"If you didn't act like such a child, I would not have to 'hassle' you Yasha"  
  
Inuyasha growled, but sat down.Kagome almost fell over, Inuyasha would never take anyone calling him a child! but, this woman... She seems so close to him. Like they know each other for years.  
  
  
When they had finished their wonderful meal, Nikita lit a fire and they all sat around it, save Inuyasha who went outside, to wait for darkness. He climbed a tree and sat on one of the larger branches.  
  
'what are you doing here?" he asked himself as he flopped down. " You know why you came here" came the stupid voice from his head. "she needs you, the forest needs you." "But, I have too...."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice startled him and he fell out of the tree, landing on his head.  
  
  
"Very graceful" Kagome said sarcastiacly.  
  
"Shut up. what do you want?"  
  
" I was just wondering what you were doing out here, you're all by your self, but I thought I heard you talking" Inuyasha huffed  
  
"I wasn't talking, so just leave me al.." he turned to Kagome, who was staring at him. "WHAT?"  
  
"Inuyasha, your hair..."  
  
"wha?" Slowly but surely, his hair was changing from its silver to dark black, his ears were slowly becoming normal. "not now.." he wispered.  
  
  
"what?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha glared, then walked away.   
  
  
Nikita watched from the window... in silence.  
  
  
  
  
IN the morning, the group was arguing about who would stay with Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not staying, NO WAY" shippo cried.  
  
"What would be best is if miroku stayed." sango suggested.  
  
"but then Kagome, you and SHippo, would be pretty much powerless, or rather weak, compared to normal, especially since your injurys have not healed completely m'lady Sango" Mirkou reasoned. Sango shrugged  
  
"Well, why doesn't Sango stay?" Shippo suggested.  
  
"NO WAY am I staying with Miroku alone!" Kagome Shreiked.  
  
"what am I, chopped snapper?" Shippo muttered.  
  
"I suggest Lady Kagome should stay" came Nikita's voice from the door way, they all turned. Nikita was standing there, her hair loose and tumbling over her shoulders. " she seems to have the closest relationship with Inuyasha, and I would like to talk to her, to find more about her spirit"  
  
"Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome just shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not, it's the only logical plan huh?" the group nodded, and said good bye and left, to return in four days.  
  
  
Nikita smiled darkly.  
  
  
  
  
IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
  
anyway, sorry I have not updated in a while, busy with nothing and school, and memorizing "THE TWO TOWERS"   
  
I mean, I've only seen it seven times.... 


	5. Midnight blood

Kagome shoved her bag underneath the small bed Nikita had prepared for her.  
  
~ Four days alone with Inuyasha, I hope I can stand it~ she sighed, not aware of the eyes on her from the rafters.  
  
"Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him since last night" She walked outside. The sun shone through the trees, making a lovely pattern on the grass below. "This is such a nice place, I wonder why no one else wanted to stay?" She flopped down on the grass and stared up at the sky.  
  
  
"I can't believe how much homework I have!!" she thought of the 20 odd books in her pack. "Man, How am I supposed to study with all this green around me?"  
  
  
"Is something troubling you Kagome?" came Nikita's voice from the east. Kagome sat up and looked at her. Nikita was wearing dark blue pants and a sky blue shirt. She held a basket full of what looked like apples. Nikita picked an apple from the basket, rubbed it on her tunic and threw it to kagome. Kagome struggled to catch it, but did and bit into its tart sweetness.  
  
"I just have a lot of studing to do, for tests and stuff back in my era."She took another bit, enjoying the juicy sweetness. She looked at Nikita, who was looking at her with intrest on her face  
  
~She'll be perfect for the ritual. Innocent, good, young..... I just hope..~  
  
"Do you know where Inuyasha is Nikita?"  
  
"Hmm?" she was pulled from her mind "Oh, I believe he's hiding in the rafters of my house. but I don't think you..." she stopped, Kagome was already inside her house. "* sigh* cover your ears little one" she said to the squirrel eating the rest of Kagome's apple.  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" came Kagome's scream from the house. Nikita sighed and made her way to the house.  
  
~~  
Kagome entered the house, staring up at the rafters for a glimpse of Inuyasha's amber eyes.Suddenly, she tripped over something large and fell on her face.  
  
"What the..?" her eyes turned wide, and she screamed.  
  
~~  
  
"Kagome will you shut up already, you're hurting my ears!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Kagome was backed in a corner, breathing heavily, and staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"whaawhahwahwha wha wha wha wha" she babbled. Nikita walked in a put her basket on the counter.  
  
"Please, calm yourself Kagome" Nikita said "it's only temporary"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, and slid down the wall towards the floor.  
  
"Okay, why in the seven hells does Inuyasha have black hair, normal ears, and his human strenght AFTER the dark moon????????"  
  
Inuyasha sat down on one of the pillows laid out in Nikita's house "you take this one Niki"  
  
"Fine." she sighed 'It just from being in the forest. He does not need his powers, so if he becomes his human form, he will stay in that form, until he leaves here."  
  
"Did you get all that Kagome? do ya need it repeated for ya?" INuyasha said curtly "Gods, my ears are still ringing"  
  
  
Kagome was still shaken "O.. Okay, so he's human now... but that's it right? No other surprises from being in the forest?"  
  
"NO, nO of course not" Nikita said, all too quickly.  
  
Inuyasha stared intentlly at Nikita.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The day past quickly by and soon, Nikita's excellent cooking was settleing in Kagome's stomach, making her even more sleepy.  
  
Kagome yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed now" she said and glanced at her watched. "wow! it's already 11:46 in my era!" She said her good nights and pulled the curtain around her small bed. Inuyasha watched her figure through the curtain watching her intently. Almost... hungerily  
  
  
"Sleep well" Nikita wispered.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"So, what is this ritual that the demon has to preform anyway?' miroku, SHippo, and Sango were staying at the inn in the village. There, they had meant some very... Intresting characters.  
  
"Well, everynight, for three nights, the demon drinks blood. THat' wha the Mediae are for, to provide the blood. One is chosen for each half breed. and the give him blood in a specific spot everynight. That's how the forest lives. By blood"  
  
"why doesnt the demon resist the blood?" SHippo asked  
  
"It can't you see. It's driven mad by the blood, just for four nights"  
  
"Four, I thought it only got blood three nights"  
  
"well, the fourth night... we don't know what happens then, but he does drink the blood. Of someone....."  
  
The three stared at eachother, all frightened by the man's tale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The clock rang 12 from the chruch in town. Inuyasha awoke suddenly. His hair had reverted back to the beautiful silver it had once been. It glowed as Inuyasha got out of bed. His shoulder moved rigidly as he made his way towards Kagome's curtain. He ripped the curtain down from the rafters. The smell of blood was so strong, so inticing. He leaned to her neck, intent on piercing her skin....  
  
"yasha..." someone called curtly. A new sent pierced his nose. A stronger sent.  
  
Fresh blood.  
He turned, and there Nikita stood, her left arm covered in blood, and a deerhide bag, open, filled with dark liquid. Inuyasha ran toward her, needing the blood. but Nikita was too quick, she raced through the forest, making sure Inuyasha was behind her. She came to a clearing and stopped, then dropped the blood bag in a pit and shoved dirt over it. Inuyasha raced at her and tackled her to the ground. He licked the blood of her hand, all of it. She shoved him off of her, and took a small dagger out of her pocket. With that, she pierced her arm, just above the wrist ,and between to scars. She held the arm towards Inuyasha, who grabbed it and latched on to the wound like a suckling child.  
  
  
In the woods around them, the trees grew anew, spouting from the twigs and roots, shoving the old dead limbs and bark.  
  
One third of the forest was alive again....\  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
by the way kawai... Nikita is NOT OLD!!! 


	6. Curse the Math!

Kagome woke once more to the familar heat of the sun shining through the window. She blinked, sat up and stretched.  
"Hmmm? Morning" she yawned as she got up and pulled on her skirt and a blue top. Her hair was a mess, so she just pulled it back with a scrunchie and went out into the open room. Nikita was cooking something at the wooden hearth in the corner of the room. She glanced up  
  
"Good afternoon Kagome"  
"Wha?" Kagome asked stupidly. Niki smiled as the bells from the town rang twice.  
"Oh.. did I sleep in so long?" she stammered Niki smiled and nodded. Kagome blushed and walked outside under the cool sun shine.(bwahaha! first it is hot, then cool, what next??) Once again, she fell down in the cool grass, now dry from its morning dew. She stared up at the sky, wondering what Sango and Shippo and Miroku were doing... Suddenly, a shadow blocked her view from the sky. She looked up into the sullen face of Inuyasha.  
  
"EYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYE(pronounced like the long 'e')!" Kagome screeched and sat up quickly, knocking heads with the hanyou.  
  
"AGGH Kagome SHUT UP!" he through his hand across her mouth, and Kagome settled down. She stood up, glared at inuyasha, and muttered the lethal word  
  
"SIT" and he ate dirt.  
"DON"T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN BAKA!" kagome screeched at Inuyasha  
  
~ thank the gods I don't have my dog ears or i'd go deaf~ Inuyasha thought ~wait! I didn't just say that! I AM NOT HAPPY BEING A HUMAN!!!~  
Kagome kept saying sit until Nikita called to her to stop.  
  
"Really, Kagome, that isn't nessarary" Kagome muttered one more sit and waltzed back into the house to continue her studying and to get some chow(mein)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"ARGGGGH!" Kagome cried as she threw down her math book, which was now embedded in pencils. "CURSE YOU!" she tossed it out a window, and it landed on an unsuspecting squirrel.  
  
"um, ow!" the squirrel sqeaked.  
  
"WHY MUST YOU BE SO HARD MATH?? WITH YOUR NUMBERS AND EQUATIONS AND INEQUALITIES AND SUPLEMENTRY ANGLES AND"  
  
"um, excuse me..." the squirrel muttered "I seem to be stuck"  
  
"ITS NOT LIKE ITS HARD ENOUGH TO DO MY WORK WITHOUT BEING THERE, NOW YOU THROW NON LINEAR LINES!!!! WHICH DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE BECAUSE BY DEFINITION, LINES *ARE* LINEAR!!!! WHERE DO YA THINK THEY GOT THE ROOT OF THE WORD 'LINEAR?' MARS????"  
  
"um, could you just... excuse me..."  
Kagome turned on the squirrel "WHAT? CAN"T YOU SEE I"M IN THE MIDDLE OF A RANT HERE!???@?@?@?@?@?!@?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"yes, well, you see, i have a large object on my back, and i think I'm slightly dead, so if you could just tell my wife and 30 kids that I was victim of a brutal murder, that'd be swell. Goobye!" the squirrel keeled over, and died. Kagome blinked.  
  
"I didn't know squirrels could talk"... and went back to her studying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that same hour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Inuyasha! Come DoWN NOW!" Kagome screamed to Inuyasha high up in the tree  
  
"Feh"  
  
"I mean it inuyasha, Niki-sama's made us this nice dinner, and you're not even going to come down for it!?"  
  
"Go away"  
  
"I'll say the word!!!" Inuyasha shivered in his branch, falling from this point would probably kill him.... well, nice knowin' ya world.  
  
"S---"  
  
"Kagome, please don't, that hurts him ,you know" Nikita stepped out of her hut and gave a plate and glass to Kagome. She held two other plates in her left hand, and balanced two glasses on the plates. "its alright" She grabbed a low branch with her right hand, and the sleeve of her kimono slipped down, revealing scars, all along her arm.  
  
"What... What are those from?"  
  
"Hmm?" she glanced at her arm "oh, just from over the years, burns and the like, nothing to terrible, I just scar easily." she climbed up the tree with one hand, jumping from limb to limb, until finally she reached Inuyasha. Quietly, she handed him a plate and glass, and then slipped back down.  
"But why does she have so many?" Kagome wondered in silence as they ate. 


	7. Time to bleed

Kagome woke up once more, but this time it was not because of sunshine, it was because of cramps. Bad ones too.  
  
"Ooooh" Kagome groaned as she sat up in bed, her soho sushi pajamas warm from her body heat. "oooh "she groaned again. "THat noodle Koogle was not of this earth." Hadn't Nikita said something about a hot spring near by? She remebered her saying something. "still, maybe I should try settling my stomach by other means." she went to the hearth, still glowing for dinner and began to boil some water.   
  
"some nice warm tea might help... yes. I'll*yawn* try that first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
the forest crept around them as Nikita led Inuyasha out to a new spot in the forest. This was the most crucial night. If blood was not given to this spot, the forest would surely perish. Nikita could not allow that. She sat down in a small circle that was carved out in the ground.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't far behind, He pounced on Nikita and ripped the bag full of pigs blood off her arm. He drank the blood, then roughly wiped his mouth on his sleeve. THen, he advanced on Nikita, and dug his fangs into her arm.  
  
!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Kagome had finished off a pot of tea, and had warmed some blankets by the fire, even rolled over about twenty times. Her stomach was so upset though.  
  
FINE! she thought angerily! I'll go to the stupid spring!' she got up and pulled a pair of pants over her undies and t=shirt. Grabbing a raggy old sweat shirt and her biodegradable shampoo, she left her shoes and walked down the slightly warn path towards the spring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~  
  
THe darkness crept back into the corners of Niki's vision as Inuyasha fed off of her for the second night. She was breathing heavily as drops of blood splashed into the ground. All around of her, the forest was becoming alive again. Suddenly, her body felt so weak... So. Dead. Inuyasha had taken so much blood over these days... The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's blood red eyes staring as Niki collasped in the ground.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome walked down the path, grumbling about how much the stupid packed dirt hurt her feet.  
  
"stupid math, stupid noodle koodle, stupid double-x-crhomosome, stupid squirrel that can talk, stupid hair that gets in my stupid mouth, stupid....  
  
SPRING!!!!!" She cried with relief. Quickly, she tore off her clothes and jumped on the rock that was near it. Catiously, she dipped her toe in the water.  
  
OOOH~ perfect tempurature! She squealed so hard that she slipped off the rock, cutting her foot and hand deeply.  
  
""EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK~" she squealed as the blood slowly filled th the small spring. She quickly hopped out, her stomach ache forgotten because it was.... gone.....  
  
yeah....  
  
She grabbed her sweat shirt and quickly dried off herself, then slipped back into her clothes. She examined her foot and hand as it spilled onto the moss covered ground....  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was so hugry, the lady didnt' satify. He wanted something stronger. Something more potent...  
  
What was that?? He sniffed the wind, then the ground.  
  
He smiled evily, his red eyes gleaming, and he bounded off into th woods. ~that smell.... so sweet.~  
  
The smell of fresh blood....... 


	8. Don't say I don't love you

Kagome wobbled her way back to the hut, her foot was still bleeding, and her hand, which was cupped within her sweatshirt sleeve, stung awefully. She was still a ways from the hut, when somewhere in the forest, a deep, feral growl sounded. Kagome stopped and stared at the trees around her. If some type of animal was here, she should be able to see the eyes reflecting off the moon or the fires from town. Nothing glowed in the darkness though, so she plodded on. The growl sounded once more, and Kagome sped up her walk, even though it pained her foot to do so. She broke into a run, tripped over a root, and smashed into the ground. Her foot had sustained a new cut now, and her shin was bruised. The growl sounded once more, louder, clearer now. A shadow came towards her, moving menacingly. Kagome squealed and shut her eyes.  
  
"NO, please, don't hurt me" she tried to move, but her leg that had been forced to run with about half the blood left in it, refused to move. Then, the "monster" took another step, and the light reflected against his hair.  
  
His... Silver hair...  
  
"I... Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed. Why was he so... feral looking?  
  
"Blood. NEED"  
  
"Oh, did you cut yourself too?"  
  
~ God, Kagome, THINK about this~ came a little voice inside Feral Inuyasha's head.  
  
"cause I have some bandaids in my pack, and why are your eyes re... Oh my gosh, you're in your demon form!?" Kagome tried to stand up again, but failed once more. Inuyasha placed his arms on either side of her head, as if to trap her, then placed each knee on either side of her knees.  
  
"BLOOD. NEED" He lowered his head to her neck, he could smell the blood, the fear inside her was making it stronger. He could even hear her heart beat. It had been so long since he had tasted fresh HUMAN blood. So, so, long...  
  
~ NO, not Kagome, Don't. Don't hurt her, Not Kagome~ (that's the little voice inside Inuyasha's head)  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and licked the blood off of it.  
  
IT was warm, not like the Mediae's blood. So warm, it flowed over your tongue like ambrosia.  
  
~Don't.. You CAN't hurt her... STOP~ Inuyasha bent his head to Kagome's neck.  
  
"Inuyasha... Stop... please.." She wimpered. "don't do this. you don't want to do th-" Inuyasha cut her off by pressing his lips onto hers. Kagome was startled. WAs he KISSING HER? However, her question was answered when his fangs sank into her lips. She attempted to cry out for Nikita, but Inuyasha would not allow it.  
  
~ NOT KAGOME. NO. NO, I WON'T DO THIS. STOP STOP STOP PLEASE STOP SOMEBODY HELP HER!!!~  
  
"STOP" Inuyasha cried and yanked his fangs from Kagome's lips. They dripped blood on Kagome's upper cheek, and on her nose. Kagome was breathing heavily, her eyes were so full of fear that Inuyasha wanted nothing but to Comfort her.  
  
always.  
  
~When did we get here? When could I do for Kagome, what I could never do fo Kikyo? I never pulled away when I... drank from her. But, Kagome... She... changes me. She's my belonging place, I could NEVER hurt her.  
  
Never.~   
  
Inuyasha Pulled back and sat up, then, he tried to help Kagome up, but when he touched her, she tensed, so he let go.  
  
"Kagome... I'm So-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"No apologies. I'm sure you would have stopped for anyone. Not just me." She stood up with a great deal of effort "you've never loved me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as she turned away from him, her face was dripping tears of blood...  
  
Don't walk away.  
  
I don't want you to go now  
  
We're so close  
  
To perfection  
  
Just... stay  
  
Do what you always  
  
do when you're angry  
  
Yell, Scream, break something  
  
Just, don't say I don't love you.  
  
Just stay.  
  
end sceen. 


	9. Our Past is only That Our Past

Nikita stared from the saftey of the trees. Inuyasha had stopped drinking? Never, not in 150 years, no matter how innocent the blood was, had he stopped drinking.  
  
"You really do love her, don't you?" she whispered.  
  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha muttered as he watched her stumble off into the woods.  
  
"Inuyasha... How... how could you... Why did you do that? Is my blood... not good enough for you?" She looked at her hand, which had a light scab covering it. "Why was I the only one?" she sighed, still staring at her hand, and promptly ran into a tree.  
  
Nikita, watching this from the shadows, sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh, dear."  
  
"Kagome, Please, don't g-" Inuyasha was running down the path, but he stopped and starred at Kagome, lying on the ground, her eyes swirly.  
  
"Kagome, you dummy." he knelt by her side, staring at her. Gently, with his regrown claws, he pulled away her hair from her face. "you dummy... do ya think I would have pulled away for anyone? For Kikyo? Nah, I fed off her for an hour, it was one of the reasons I thought she didn't trust me, because I couldn't pull away even when she tried to hurt me... but you..."  
  
  
  
~For the first time, Inuyasha's true self surfaced in a moment of Blood Lust. I have watched this half-breed since he was a babe in his mother's arms. I have witnessed him grow, seen him cry, laugh, grieve. But, in 150 years of this child's life, I have never known him to Trust anyone. Not even those which he loved. Can this... This girl, this reencarnation of a dead miko, can she change him so? Does this girl mean so much to him, that he would risk the livelyhood of the the forest, of himself, of me?~  
  
Could this be... Love?  
  
A group of people with similar markings on their faces and all with brownish red hair stood at a stream, washing garments in the river, they were smiling and laughing, and for that moment, it seemed that the world had no demons, no war. Nothing but peaceful days...  
  
Nikita smiled as a four year old Inuyasha rushed up to her, smiling.  
  
"Niki! Look, Look! I found a lizard!"  
  
"Oh, really? Let me see" Niki crouched next to Inuyasha, and examined the lizard within his claws.  
  
"Oh, yes, you see the markings on his back, the Triangles? This means the lizard's tail is very valuable in medicines to heal the heart"  
  
"really?! Really, Really?!" Inuyasha jumped up and down, and all the Mediae laughed at his enthusiaism.  
  
Nikita smiled. She was much younger, only a child to her clan, but, a respected nurse to this Half-breed child.  
  
"Hello lady Nikita, Inuyasha" came the voice of Cari( I forgot Inuyasha's mother's name, or if she even has one, but Cari is a good name for now ne?)  
  
"Good Day, Lady Cari" Nikita greeted the older woman.  
  
"Mama! Look, I found a useful lizard! Niki told me that the lizards-"  
  
"lady Niki, Inuyasha."  
  
"LADY Niki told me that the tail is good for medicines of the heart. I'm helping I'm helping!"  
  
"That is wonderful Inuyasha, why don't you run along now, and give the lizard to Danica?"  
  
"Lady Danica, mother" Inuyasha corrected her. All the Mediae smiled and laughed at Inuyasha's innsolence, even his mother cracked a weak smile. That smile was everything to Inuyasha as a child.  
  
Nikita laughed along with the group.  
  
" Lady Nikita, may I Speak with you?" Cari asked carefully, as she watched Inuyasha run away, taking great care for the lizard in his hands. She seemed weak to Nikita.  
  
"Certainly Lady Cari" Nikita followed Cari to a quiet place, away from the chatter of the Mediae. Cari sat on the rock, her fragile body shaking slightly with the effort. Nikita, as a sign of respect, kneeled on the ground, but Cari nodded to a rock opposite her. Nikita took the gesture greatfully, and sat on the smooth rock's surface.  
  
"Nikita, I must tell you, I'm feeling old, and soon, I will die"  
  
"What? No, Lady Cari, Gatta said you had years left."  
  
"In the medical sense maybe, but, being away from the one you love can steal away years just as a thief takes jewels. I will die sometime this moon cycle." Nikita stood up fast, furious at this woman's temperment.  
  
"And what of Inuyasha? What of your child? Lady Cari, there is someone who needs you here, right this instant. Do not give your soul to the Gods so easily. We will find you a way to live with us, until Inuyasha is old enough to understand. You cannot just abadon a child! YOUR child!"  
  
"Nikita, please, I am not abadoning him. He has you, and the rest of the Mediae." Cari sighed. "He will be well cared for. However, Nikita, I beg of you, be a mother for him, for me. Take my place-"  
  
"NO one can take the place of someone else's mother. I know this from my own life. A mother is something too precious to just be replaced like a broken dish. Lady Cari I implore you, Inuyasha NEEDS his Mother. Not, an impostor of one."  
  
Cari starred at this Mediae. This, woman who was called a girl, a child.  
  
"your clan is wrong about you, Nikitamerisen. You are wise beyond your years. They can no longer call you a child." Cari stood. " That is why I leave Inuyasha to your care. Watch out for him, as I would. Be a mother to him. For the good of the world, for the good of Peace. I forsee a Peaceful future for him, if he is left in your care."  
  
"How can you give yourself so easily to death?" Nikita asked.  
  
"Because I know that the ones I love are safe." Cari stood, shaking at first, but regained her composure.  
  
"Love, is a strong emotion Niki. It can bring someone to suicide, while at the same time, take two people into complete bliss. If nurtured, love with spring eternal. If ignored, it can destroy the very soul who created it. I know that your kind is immune to it, but I think it might be wise for you to understand it. Mayhaps, someday, Inuyasha will fall in love...  
  
All that I am for sure of Nikita is three things: Love, Death, and Birth."   
  
" And I am only sure of one thing: If you leave a child motherless, he will grow up to be rutheless."  
  
"And that, Lady Nikita, is why I leave Inuyasha to you. Love him."  
  
"That, My lady, is one thing, I cannot do."  
  
Cari smiled softly. "Although your kind is immune to the consequences of love, it does not mean that you cannot love. Your parents, Nikita, loved each other very, very much. I expect that you will love someone just as dearly as they did. Whether it be in friendly, motherly, or loverly love. I am certain that you can love. " she paused, as if to reflect on what she had said  
  
"Grace be with you Nikitamerisen."  
  
"And with you, Cari." Cari stumbled along the path, quietly, and slowly, to the grave yard, where her small baby girl lay, enclosed in wood and dirt.  
  
Nikita took a moment to regain herself, then walked back to the stream, her smile gone, and a new determination within her heart. All the Mediae turned to her when she walked by them. They felt a difference in her. One of the boldest, and Nikita's good friend, Jhason (Jay son) came up to her. He sat by her as she scrubbed dirt from the bottom of one of Inuyasha's shirts.  
  
"Niki?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Did something happen in the woods? You seem... Different" Nikita stopped her scrubbing, and turned to Jhason.  
  
"Yes, something did happen"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I grew up" she said smiling slightly. Jhason stared at her.  
  
"Wha' do ya me-"  
  
"NIKI!!" came a cheerful yell. Nikita turned to Inuyasha just in time to be pushed back into the stream by the flailing four year old. And, once again, all the Mediae laughed.  
  
"Sure, Niki" Jhason said as the two of them surfaced, Niki's face dripping water and her shoes floating.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha. Thank you for helping"  
  
"Helping with what?" Inuyasha smiled, sitting up in the water.  
  
"With the wash, we got two outfits cleaned in one splash."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, and walked out of the water. Nikita followed, carrying her sandals in her hands and swishing her hair from her face. When she arrived at the bank, Inuyasha was looking around expectantly.  
  
"Nikita, where's my mother?" Nikita looked down at the young half-breed and saw behind him, a silvery soul floating out of the woods.  
  
"She's... sleeping Inuyasha, and she won't wake up."  
  
" NOt even to eat your cherry blossom Mochi?"  
  
"nope. Not even for that. She's going to rest, so when she wakes up, she can play with you forever."  
  
"Really? I have a great mom!"  
  
"Yes... You do."  
  
"My wish for you is Simple, my dear one, my dear one, May you never know pain... I hope you don't grow up too fast... Live this way, and Life can be Grand."- HawkSong.  
  
Inuyasha stood beside Kagome's bed in present time. He had run all the way from Nikita's to the Well, stopping only to pick up Kagome's bag. He was hoping, praying that she wasn't hurt, or in shock, or something truely terrible. He took her hand in his. Too many emotions were pouring through his brain. Anger at himself, anxiousness for Mrs. Higurashi to get back with the cat scans, Worry for Kagome, Love for...  
  
Love?  
  
Did he really... love her.  
  
Sure, he wanted her near him, and he wanted her to be happy.  
  
How did we get to love?  
  
~Let's just go on  
  
believing that we're just friends  
  
Let's never finish our journey  
  
So, we never need to say good bye.  
  
I know, if you stay, you'll never  
  
be happy.  
  
But, I know if you go,  
  
I will die.  
  
No matter what you think  
  
or say  
  
or what I do  
  
Remember  
  
I'll always trust you.  
  
Only You.~  
  
"Our Past is just that. Our Past. We can't change it. Why would we want to? It shapes us, moves us. Our past makes us who we are today. "  
  
Only our Past. 


	10. The Three

Inuyasha was dreaming. He saw his mother smiling sadly, he saw all of the Mediae, alive, and healthy. And he saw Nikita, young, and full of happiness.  
  
He saw love.  
  
"Kikyo... For fifty years, your soul has wandered, unable to break those threads that still hold you to life. Is it because... I never trusted you? I loved Kikyo, truly, I did. But, I never trusted her. She told me once that I had insolent eyes. Niki said that too. She said that I may never truly love someone. That I might live my life in solitude, never trusting, never caring. Never being human. When I meant Kikyo, that all changed. For the first time, someone -a human- looked at me, and wasn't frieghtened. Kikyo never shirked away when I would hold her. I think that Kikyo loved me. When I was going to become human, I was just beginning to trust her, but I had loved her from the start. Trust, is fragile in its youth. Unless it is built and tested, it will never become full."  
  
Mother...  
  
Nikita...  
  
Kagome...  
  
Three people who trusted me completely. In a hundred and fifty years, I have trusted all of three people. Is that normal? Is that fair?  
  
Mother, the woman I grew up with, the distantly sweet nursemaid of my youth. The one that taught me that it was okay to love.  
  
Nikita, she was the first one to accept my blood lust. The first one to coax my anger into one area of my heart. She taught me so much about life. The daughter of a race that cannot love taught Me, a half-breed, how to love.  
  
Kagome... Not just a shard detector, or a replacement of Kikyo. To me, she is only Kagome. My... friend. Kagome was the first one to teach me trust.  
  
And I won't let her die. I have lost two of the three people that trusted me. I will not lose another.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm back!" called Kagome's mother from the hall.  
  
"Kagome's going to be fine, except the doctor's found that her heart's a little weak, but they can't explain why." Mrs. Higarashi walked in, and immediately began petting Inuyasha's furry ears  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cooed.  
  
"GET off woman" Inuyasha growled. "Wait, did you say her hearts weak?"  
  
"uhuh... something about her brain doesn't want a lot of blood to flow there or something.. I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
"WHAT? YOU'RE DAUGHTER"S LIFE IS HANGIN IN THE BALANCE AND YOU WEREN"T PAYING ATTENTION????"  
  
"Kawaiii..." she wispered again.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Came the faint, hoarse whisper of Kagome. Inuyasha turned quickly and stood.  
  
"Kagome... Can you hear me?"  
  
"I...nu.." her breathing, which had gone up in the past few seconds, returned to normal.  
  
'Her heart's weak...' Inuyasha sighed deeply, then wrapped Kagome up in a few blankets, and took her in his arms. He turned, and Kagome's Mother stared at him, and for once, she didn't look crazily at his ears.  
  
"You'll make her better somehow, Won't you?"  
  
"I can try. I have to try"  
  
"I trust you. I trust you because I know you Lo-"  
  
But Inuyasha was already half way out the door. He jumped down the well, and when he reachec the other side, he shifted Kagome gently, and ran off to Kaede's hut.  
  
There, Miroku and Sango were waiting. Since Inuyasha and Kagome had not been at the Gates at the oppointed time, and Nikita was no where to be seen, they had made the only logical choice: They paniced, and went back to Kaede's village. At the moment, Sango was pacing back and forth, and shippo was clutching Kirara like there was no tommorow. Miroku, however, was calmly sitting on a rock, eyes closed in thought, his hands in prayer.  
  
"INUYASHA!"Shippo called, and let go of Kirara, who wobbled off due to lack of oxygen.  
  
"What happened? Why weren't you there to meet-" Shippo finally noticed the bundle of blankets "KAGOME! What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do nothin' squirt! She's... sick. But, I know a way to help her.But, I have to go gather some supplies first. So, Sango, Miroku, could you watch her until... until I get back?"  
  
"Of course INuyasha."  
  
"Keep her warm for me. She needs to stay warm. Sango, watch out for Kagome for me, okay?"  
  
"Hmm" Sango nodded, and Watched closely, her boomerang in hand, as Miroku picked up Kagome and the mess of blankets, and proceded into the hut.  
  
~Gods, keep her warm~  
  
With that thought, Inuyasha ran off in search of the only person he knew who knew just as much lore about plants as Nikita had.  
  
He was going to find his brother...  
  
duh duh DUUUUUUUUUUUU(Dramatical Reflex)UUUH! 


	11. Love Can Heal the Most Grievious of Woun...

Nikita stumbled to her house. She felt weak, just as the forrest was. Without blood, we are nothing. Blood is everything. It is our will, our emotions, our life. Without this blood, we would be empty shells. Vegetables. Plant life, barely capable of feeling. We would not have love.  
  
"Inuyasha... Why do you love her so? What makes her different?"  
  
Nikita crawled to her door, and rested against it.  
  
"You loved Kikyo, I remember that, but you never trusted her. You had emotions swelling within you that you had never felt before. What happened in those fifty years? Why have you grown gentler?" Nikita sighed, and stood. She would need to say her farewells soon. The forrest was dying, and her life, along with it.  
  
The last of the Mediae.  
  
Kaede sat, staring at the wall, as she mixed some herbs together for Kagome's fever.  
  
"THis child is dying" She thought. "Kagome, no matter what Inuyasha or Miroku say, you have made this world a little easier for each of them to bare. Sango as well. You have saved everyone of your friends souls, and happiness. Countless people that would have been stricken by death are saved because of you." Kaede kept pounding the herbs, until they were long beyound the fine paste they should be.  
  
  
  
Sango was sitting outside Kaede's hut, crotched in a ball, when Miroku came from out from the hut. He looked at Sango and gasped quietly. She was crying. Miroku walked to her, and sat down by her side.  
  
"Sango..." he began, her face turned to his, and his heart almost broke at what he saw. Tears streaming from her beautiful eyes, her nose was running, and her face was chapped from the salty tear drops.  
  
"What? What do you want? Are you happy to see me like this? All weepy and girlish? I have lost All my family. My brother is a dead pawn to my sworn enemy, and now, I'm losing the one other friend I have in this world? WHY?" Sango stared at Miroku, and for once, Miroku had no words of monky(?) wisdom, no joking sentence. Sango threw her head back in her arms and continued to cry. Tentavily, Miroku put his arm around her shoulders. Sango was startled by the motion, but she allowed it.  
  
"Sango, you are not alone. You never were. There will always be people who care about you. Who... Love you. Even if Kagome does die, you will still have us. Inuyasha, Shippo and I. It might not be a lot, but, is that enough?"  
  
"I don't ... know. Hoshi-sama, Why is life so hard to contend with?"  
  
"Truly Sango, I don't think that it was made that way. I think that humans and demons manipulated the world to be hard. Not on purpose, but because of how they act, and the choices they make." There was a silence, and then Sango's eyes reached the size of Dinner plates  
  
"Get your hand off my waist NOW" Sango yelled and slapped Miroku across the face.  
  
"WHAT? That wasn't me! My hand's been on your shoulder for the past six minutes!"  
  
"Then what...Oh..." Kirara was curled against her side in sleep.  
  
"Gome ne hoshi sama"  
  
"dijabotu"(if anyone wants to correct my romajji japanesse HELP!). Miroku and Sango looked at each other, and they saw nothing but kindness in each others eyes.  
  
(OH KAMI, HOW THE FREAK CAN I WRITE THIS STUFF?? SCREW HISTORICAL FICTION AND BE COMING A SOCIOLOGIST. I'M GONNNA BE A SOAP OPERA WRITER)  
  
" I am not interuppting anything, am I children?" a slightly familar voice came from the road. Miroku and Sango jumped apart, waking up Kirara in the process.  
  
"Oh, no. Of... Course...not..." Sango said shakily.  
  
"What brings you here Nikita?" Miroku asked tentavily.  
  
"I was looking for Inuyasha, Hoshi-sama. And wondering... Why is it that every woman you meet, you ask if they would bare your child?"  
  
"To pass on this curse. It is my duty to avenge-" Nikita cut him off.  
  
"That is precisely what I mean. Why do you need to pass on that curse? If you die from it, will it not be ended?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Exactly. Why not let the curse end with you, instead of making your child miserable for the rest of his or hers short life?"  
  
"IT makes sense Miroku."  
  
"yes, it does." They sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating on the subject that had been brought up.  
  
"Regardless,"Miroku said, lifting his eyes from the ground "Inuyasha is not-" He gasped audibly. Sango looked at what he was staring at, and gasped in turn. Nikita was losing form in places. She was transparent.  
  
"Lady Nikita! Look!" Miroku gasped. Nikita stared at her hand, which was completely see through, yet still retained the shape of her hand.  
  
"Oh." she looked up, and her eyes took in Miroku's palm, where the hell hole lay. She took his hand in hers, and carefully unwrapped the beads and cloth covering the hole.  
  
"No, you'll be sucked in!" Miroku pleaded, but, as soon as the hole was uncovered, Nikita clapped her palm to his.  
  
Nothing happened. No winds, no disipearing act. Miroku's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. Then, Nikita took Sango's hand in her other hand, and quickly moved her hand that was on Miroku's palm and placed Sango's palm on Miroku's palm (did everybody get that? I think I just confused myself.)  
  
Miroku and Sango's palms clasped together. Their hands intwined slowly, but surely.  
  
Nikita took their hands in her's and whispered "Always"  
  
She then floated away. Sango and Miroku watched her go, question marks floating above their heads. But those question marks soon turned to sweat drops as Nikita tripped on her robes, fell to the crowd, then scurried away like a scared rabbit.  
  
Miroku and Sango then turned to their hands.  
  
"Why isn't it sucking you in?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"On three , we break apart okay, and run if you feel any gusts. Promise me?"  
  
"I promise." Sango looked at him, and for a moment, she felt like even if she was sucked in, she could die happy because she knew that he cared about her.  
  
"alright. One. Two. Three!" They broke apart, and Sango was prepared to run, but...  
  
There was no wind...  
  
There was not a hole in Miroku's hand.  
  
"What?" Miroku stared at his palm. Sango walked over to him, and looked at his palm as well.  
  
"Well, that's strange." Sango said. They turned their heads, and their lips brushed slightly.  
  
"Sango"  
  
"Miroku" Miroku gently touched Sango's cheek. The two of them leaned into each other.  
  
"KAEDE!!!!!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
and the two broke apart. 


	12. Let Me Rest Here For a While

Inuyasha ran as fast as his half-breed legs would carry him. Dodging trees, houses, the occasional demon, and fences, he tracked downhis brother to a small forrest in the Eastern region. Rin was there, and Jaken was toiling behind them, obviously out of breath.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. Sessy's eyes grew wide at the unexpected appearance of his brother.  
  
"Rin, turn around and go to that cave we saw a ways back."  
  
"Why Shessy?" Rin asked innocently. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out from holding in his laughter.  
  
"JUST GO."  
  
"K!"Rin skipped away, Jaken following tiredly.  
  
"Now, little brother, what could you POSSIBlY want to annoy me with now?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, I need to know the ingredients for a specific type of potion to cure a broken heart."  
  
"Oh? So why don't you run off to your little Nikita, instead of bothering me with such triffle matters" (Pompy mcPomp ne?)he sneered.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground and sadly mumbled "Nikita's gone brother. She's dead."  
  
"Oh. Well, then, I guess you have no one to turn to now do you except for you dear older brother" ~Who can I turn to, if No body Needs me?)(( OKAY, alter ego, shoo!)) (why, hmm? don't you love me any more??) (( that would be selfish to love you... I can't.)) (I don't like sand its rough, and dry and irratating, not like here, everything here is so soft... and SMOOTH.) ((No!I cant...)) (I'm... Sorry...)  
  
Moving on...  
  
"Sesshomaru just tell me the potion!" Inuyasha snarled. He was wasting precious moments that he could be helping Kagome, so he could put Kikyo to rest. Yes, he finally knew what he was going to do with the shikon jewel when it was whole. Put Kikyo to rest forever.Silence that blood lust and that wandering soul. The only question was, without Kagome, could he do it?  
  
"Do you honestly think that I am just going to give you the cure to your little filly's heart? Really, Inuyasha, I thought you knew me better than that. "  
  
"What are you playing at?"  
  
"Nothing, all I wish is a simple trade."  
  
"OH? What can I give you? You can't handle the tetsusaiga? What do I have of value for you?"  
  
"If you want your wench to live, then you will give me part of your humanity"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If you want Kagome to live, you must give me a part of your humanity."  
  
"What?"Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"Its an obvious gain. With enough humanity in me, I would be able to take Tetsusaiga in a fair fight, and, after I have taken the sword, the demon blood in you would make you kill your little friends faster if you have less humanity to battle it."  
  
"You'd be a half-"Inuyasha began, but Sesshomaru cut him off.  
  
"I would not. I would still be a demon, but with a little... human in me."  
  
"you don't know what you're risking. Humanity isn't just being able to wield a sword. Its reason, logic, emotions... remorse. All those people that you've killed or wronged, you'll feel that remorse. It's agonizing."  
  
"Oh, please. I have never felt remorse for anything I have ever done, why would a little piece of humanity do that to the great Sesshomaru? Now, are you willing or not?"  
  
Inuyasha did not hesitate. He nodded.  
  
"So, how does this process work huh?" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Simple, I just touch my hand to your soul and you have to willingly give up some of your humanity, then there's some excruciating pain, and voila. I'm able to wield the tetsusaiga"  
  
Excruciating pain? "Fine." Inuyasha looked to away as Sesshomaru touched his posion hand to Inuyasha's chest. There was a blinding light, and Inuyasha was hurled into darkness.  
  
The pain was so great, Inuyasha was sure he couldn't move. He screamed,but did not fidget as some of his humanity creeped out of his body.  
  
"I"m doing this for Kagome. Kagome. "  
  
"Don't you mean Kikyo?" came a nasty little voice inside his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In all honesty, Kikyo's the one you love more, and you can't accept that. Even though she's done nothing but make youre life a living hell for the past year, you still can't let go of her. She's DEAD. That body walking around is clay and grave soil. You know you shouldn't love her. but cha can't can ya? You'll love her until it kills you."  
  
'But... Kagome... She... changes me." Inuyasha's eyes opened and he saw Kagome. She was smiling, laughing, holding him...  
  
'Yeah, I love Kikyo. I can't stop that, but Kagome... When she touches me I feel. Safe. Warm. '  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha, you're not alone anymore"  
  
'Kagome... I think... I think...'  
  
Nikita appeared as she once had. Beautiful, lively, honest, wise.  
  
"Without blood, we are nothing. Blood is everything. It is our will, our emotions, our life. Without this blood, we would be empty shells. Plant life, barely capable of feeling. We would not have love. Love itself is a powerful emotion. It can send someone to suicide, yet make someone feel so complete. It's intoxicating, its deliberate. Its subtle, yet somehow pronounced. Love is what makes us who we are. Its what seperates us from the animals that roam the forrest. Love is our humanity...  
  
The blackness fell away, and he was back in the clearing, Sesshomaru standing before him.  
  
"Excellent." his brother mused. " I can feel it already all that filthy human blood in my veins, why it makes my skin crawl."  
  
"Good bye Brother."  
  
"Don't you want the cure?"  
  
" I think I've already got the cure." Inuyasha smirked, and ran off into the forrest.  
  
Nikita was in the cemetery. This place was a santuary for the Mediae and all who loved them. Buried here, was her human lover and half-breed child.  
  
She fingered the carvings on their tombstones lovingly.  
  
Dereck... Aada...  
  
Such beautiful memories.  
  
She had another child... but his wasn't her blood.  
  
"NiKiTA!!!!!!!" a small Inuyasha appeared in her memory, then an adolesant Inuyasha, and finally, the INuyasha of the present day.  
  
"I know I'm alone Nikita. But, I dont'feel that way when I'm with Kagome. Somehow, I feel... Full. Like I might burst into flames if she brushes against me, or touches me."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Nikita sighed. The Nikita then had firm skin, auburn hair, glowing green eyes. Now, she was like the forrest. Dark eyes, bark hangin loosely from her frame (bark=skin) her hair dead, and black. She lay down next to Dereck's tombstone.  
  
Let me rest  
  
let me find peace  
  
I have stayed so long  
  
in this realm  
  
Let me rest here  
  
For a while  
  
Let me die here  
  
Let me rest here...  
  
for... a...while... 


	13. I Didn't feel it when you got hurt

Okay, people. How are you doing?(strangled blinks) Yeah, pretty much...  
  
Well, Let me explain a bit. let's start with Miroku's hand  
  
Cause: Miroku's wind tunnel suddenly disipears.  
  
Explanation: As a Mediae, Nikita has these extrodinary healing powers. As her final act, she decided to heal that grievious wound in Miroku's palm. However, like any great healing potion, it needed an extra ingredient: Love. Ergo, Sango presses her hand to his wound. Ergo, it is sealed.  
  
Now on to Nikita  
  
Cause: Nikita is dying/dead.  
  
Explanation: Nikita is a Fukai Mediae(forrest? maybe maybe. yEs? maybe?) meaning that her life force is connected to the forrest. Because Inuyasha has made up his mind internally never to feed from a human again, the forrest is dead.(Inuyasha is also connected to the forrest) She loves Inuyasha like a son, and he confides in her. There was once a great many Mediae, but they were killed off, or just died. She is all that is left of her clan and of all the Mediae in the world. When a Mediae dies, their power in transfered into another Mediae or their child(the children do not have the powers until they recieve them.) If a Mediae dies in battle, their power is gone forever. One of the reasons why there are so few Mediae.  
  
Sesshomaru wants to be part human  
  
Explanation: DIDN"T I JUST EXPLAIN THIS??  
  
Okay... Well then...  
  
Do you guys know I've never written a story over 14 chapters? I'm not even close to finishing this one, and I'm already on chapter 12!  
  
boo yah  
  
Oh, yeah, Kaede took Kagome back to modern times because she couldn't keep her fever down without the miracle of tyenol.  
  
okay, moving on....  
  
Inuyasha tromped along the path that used to be so familar to him. Now, the vines had grown over the path and the trees created a partial canopy. IT wasn't like this before...  
  
"NIKITA!!" little inuyasha called as he ran along the dirt path. She turned and smiled.  
  
"She was always smiling... Then, when the Mediae went off to fight, she had to take care of everyone. One day, we were in the market place, and some boys ganged up on me... I didn't know what to do. Then Nikita came and through a vendor's rotten tomatoes at them.  
  
She had a hell of an arm...  
  
had  
  
was  
  
were  
  
never  
  
again  
  
I hate death.  
  
It's what took Kikyo's soul away. What made me hate her so. Death is what took Nikita away from me, what is going to take Kagome away...  
  
Kagome  
  
Kikyo  
  
I used to think they were the same...  
  
What I figured out was that they aren't the same.  
  
I just react to them the same way. I'm the bond.  
  
the joint between them.  
  
I wonder if Niki meant to tell me in her dying thoughts.  
  
If she meant to say the ingredients.  
  
If she meant to say 'blood'  
  
I wonder if she is still here, or has she gone already. IS she already dust?  
  
How long have I been walking?  
  
How did I break a toe nail?  
  
Inuyasha was now farther away from his destination than he could possibly be. He had managed to get to the OPPOSITE SIDE OF JAPAN in the space of fifteen minutes.  
  
"D'OH!" Inuyasha screamed and turned around quickly  
  
And he just HAPPENED to bump into Kikyo. Who just HAPPENED to be standing right behind him, with an arrow aimed at his chest. Inuyasha just HAPPENED to be speared with that arrow and Kikyo just HAPPENED to be put to rest.  
  
Finally.  
  
~Present day~  
  
Sango walked back to the well, her eyes slightly moist. Poor Kagome. Poor Shippo.   
  
Poor world...  
  
Sango had come to tell Kagome about Miroku's miraculous healing. But, a few moments before she was planning to leave, Kirara came back from looking for Inuyasha. Kirara's fur was sticky with blood and Sango thought she had been hurt. Until, Kirara bowed slightly, and a limp frame slipped off her/his back. This frame had silver hair and wore a red haori.  
  
This frame was a half-demon, who was barely breathing.  
  
Sango still remembered the way Miroku's face was as he picked up the body. How steely his eyes were, how set his mouth was. Sango could not move, she just stood there, staring as Miroku took Inuyasha into Kaede's hut. She had heard the murmuring of Miroku and Kaede, the soft thump as Inuyasha was laid on the cot. She saw Miroku come out of the hut, and she had felt herself run and catch him as he fell to the ground in anguish.  
  
"Why does this happen? Why do my friends always get hurt? Sango, maybe I'm not supposed to be around others. what if you get hurt? I don't think..." Sango pressed a finger to his lips, and helped him to a tree. She knelt beside him and lay against his chest. Miroku placed his arm around her, but Sango felt him shaking.  
  
"Sango, I know you're trying to comfort me into silence, but I'm serious. Why did this happen? Kaede said it looked like an arrow pierced him. An Arrow. Kikyo did this. Inuyasha is dying because of Kikyo. Kagome is dying because of (flips through the story)uh... apparently blood loss. No wonder everyon'es confused...) Sango, do I do something that makes my friends die?"  
  
Sango sighed and sat up. She positioned herself so that she was staring straight into Miroku's eyes.  
  
"Miroku, I honestly don't know. but who cares? You're alright, I'm alright. Kagome and Inuyasha willBE alright. Don't you understand? Nothing is written in stone. Just because they got hurt doesn't mean they're going to die." she paused, and looked down at the ground "Even if you have some odd attractance for danger, I... I won't leave you. I'll stand by you. As long as you need me, I'll be there."  
  
"Sango..." he took her hand in his and she looked at him. Their eyes meant, and for a moment (I really thought that I shoudl be a soap opera writer, but how could I tell my family "hey, I'm a soap opera writer!" *gets garbage thrown at her* OKAY OKAY! I"LL GO BACK TO THE STORY) when their eyes meant, nothing was wrong.  
  
Nothing was as it shouldn't be.  
  
The kiss was amazing. Both intocicating and sublime.mmm. limes WOULD be good... It was Sango's first kiss, so there was nothing to compare it to, but to Miroku, it was by far the most amazing experience of his short life. They broke apart, reluctantly, and Sango breathed out heavily.  
  
"I should go to Kagome. Tell her..."  
  
"yes... you should go..." he wispered slowly and Sango's eyes closed slowly.  
  
"I sho-" her words were cut off by Miroku pressing his lips to hers...  
  
The sceen replayed when Sango returned to Kaede's hut.  
  
~Present time~  
  
Kagome pov-  
  
I thought that when the person you loved got hurt, you could feel it. Because you were so connected, so close to gether that you could feel what the other was feeling.  
  
I have felt nothing all day.  
  
Shouldn't I have felt that arrow going through my sterum?  
  
Shouldn't I have felt that?  
  
Inuyasha, you CANNOT DIE.   
  
If you die, I will never forgive you... 


	14. BeatBeat

Well, this is going to draw on isn't it? its like a DBZ episode. IT takes them 41 episodes to get through half a day.   
  
okay, moving on   
  
Inuyasha thrashed and groaned on his cot.   
  
"Kagome, I needta helpher."Inuyasha cried   
  
"Be STILL Inuyasha, your wounds haven't healed yet!"   
  
"Whaabout Kagome?"   
  
"As far as I know, she is resting. Now, will yee kindly get some rest, and perhaps yee may see her in a few days."   
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply, and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.   
  
Once Kaede was asleep, he quickly got up, stepped over her, and felt a sharp pain in his upper torso.   
  
"GODs" he whisper/screamed. Despite the pain, he continued until he got to the bone eaters well.  
  
Kagome sat in her room, not really looking at anything. Not really noticing the hanyou climbing through her window...  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. She did not stir, nor make any sign that she was even alive.  
  
"Kagome..."Blood dripped from his wound onto her pink carpet. "Gomen Kagome. I'm sorry."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed. "I can't see." Inuyasha's eyes widened. " I can't see you. My head is heavy, and my chest feels   
  
like its breaking. I cannot remember the touch of grass or the smell of fresh air. I'm numb and mute  
  
. I'm alone,in the dark, without a hand to guide or protect me. I can feel the coolness of death coming closer. It's here.  
  
In this very room, its looming over me." Tears rolled over her face.  
  
"Kagome listen to me." Inuyasha stumbled to her bed, and sat on the edge of it. "Nikita, she told me  
  
how to get you better."  
  
Her eyes meant his, and what he saw within them was more frightening than any demon of Naraku could ever be.  
  
He saw retreat. forfeit. The absence of will.  
  
She was as good as dead.  
  
~I'm not Kikyo.my name's Kagome. Ka Go Me~  
  
Kagome  
  
~Will you quite being so stubborn and let me help!~  
  
Kagome...  
  
~Inuyasha, you're not alone anymore.~  
  
Not alone... Not anymore.  
  
My belonging place...Is with you.   
  
With Kagome.  
  
"Kagome,Look at me." she turned her head slowly, and stared down at his chest.  
  
"Look at me, Kagome" he gently touched her chin and lifted it up."I'm going   
  
to heal you. But I need you to close your eyes."  
  
"why..." he cut her off.  
  
"onegai... just close your eyes..."  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, but then closed her eyes, and fell back on her pillow.  
  
"arigato."Inuyasha took the cup from her dresser, and put it next to his wound.  
  
BUZZ!  
  
Gah! what the freak was that?  
  
BUZZ!  
  
GRAPPLE! STUPiD ALTER EGO, GO AWAY, WE'RE AT A CLIMAX!  
  
BUZZ!  
  
I just wanted to tell you how WONDERFUL Return of the KIng was. When the lit the beakens  
  
my heart swelled.  
  
GO AWAY!! WE DON'T CARE.  
  
BUZZ!  
  
On with the story...  
  
A few drops trickled from his wound into the cup as he pressed his side to get the blood   
  
out. HE flinched but kept it up until there was a tablespoon of blood in the cup.  
  
THen he removed one of the bandages from Kagome's arm (WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME.ITS A DUMB  
  
WAY TO GET KILLED IF YOUR BLOOD TYPES DON"T MIX OR IF YOU GET A BLOOD TRANSMITTED DISEASE)  
  
"I really hope this works." he dabbed his finger in the blood, and smeared it across the open wound.  
  
PLease, let this work...  
  
~~~~  
  
Miroku stared up at the sky through the branches. Sango was asleep next to him, holding Kirara in her  
  
lap.  
  
IF this isn't what Heaven/Nirvana feels like, I don't want to go.  
  
All was calm. Serene.   
  
"MIROKU. Come quickly child! Inuyasha is missing!"  
  
Of course he is. There always must be a crisis. Miroku got up and raced to the hut  
  
"Judging by the trail of blood, he went to... "Kaede followed the trail to...  
  
"THe well. HE went to Kagome..."Miroku sighed, and then fell to the ground unconcious.  
  
Kaede turned to see a horrifying sight...  
  
"AWAY WITH YE, DEMON!" but the demon was too strong, and when Sango found them later  
  
Kaede was missing a certain valuable appendage...*  
  
~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat by Kagome's side for hours, hoping for her to get stronger. FOr her to   
  
open her eyes.  
  
That never came.  
  
At the begining, she would call out to him, and he would take her hand and hold it until  
  
she fell asleep again.  
  
It had been 6 hours since she had said a word.  
  
Inuyasha took her hand, and listened to the last beats of her heart. When they had slowed,  
  
he leaned next to her face and whispered  
  
"ai shiteru"Then kissed her gently.  
  
Beat...  
  
Beat...  
  
Beat...  
  
Beat...  
  
... 


	15. We've stayed Too Long In This Same Old S...

ladyKa28...I Give you... SESSHOMARU WITH FEELINGS.  
  
The pain was excruciating. How could humans live with this.. this... he didn't even know what THIS was. So much pain. So much hurt. All those I've hurt. All those I've killed...  
  
Rin...  
  
"Sesshy? what's wrong?" Rin asked, looking worriedly at her sesshy.(smirk. chortle. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA. okay, now that thats out)"do you hurt?"  
  
"Rin...I.." he let out another scream of anguish. "GODS"  
  
"Sesshy! What's wrong? Let Rin Help!"  
  
"You.. can't help me Rin.So much hurt... SO much hurt..."  
  
"Sesshy!" Rin placed her small arms around his neck as he bent over in pain."I'm sorry!"  
  
"Why?"Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes ever-increasily redder(huh?)  
  
"Because you hurt so much! And its probably my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault Rin. Nothing's your fault. You're a child. innocent..." some thing I'll never be...  
  
"Rin's sorry you hurt!" Rin's eyes filled with tears, and Sesshomaru started. Why? Why was this human child crying because of HIS pain?  
  
At that moment, Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to comfort this child. This human child, who cried because HE was in pain. Sesshomaru took little Rin in his arms and held her, quietly shushing her tears. Rin cried in his shoulder, and Sesshomaru's pain continued,but it was slightly silenced.  
  
Is this what inu-brat was talking about? This pain caused by all the people I've hurt. But, there's another part to it. There are good feelings. Feelings of contentment, of wanting to comfort others.  
  
Being human isn't just about pain, its about joy as well.Sesshomaru was slowly becoming human...  
  
Becuase humans are a virus...*(two no-life points if you can name what movie thats from.Only geeks get no life points bye the way)  
  
Sango woke up with Kirara snuggled into her side. She lifted Kirara off her stomach and streched then frowned. Something was missing. Or rather, someone.  
  
"Miroku?" she called. No answer. 'where'd he run off too?' She stood up and walked towards Kaede's hut, but stopped short.  
  
There, in a pool of blood was Kaede's body, minus her head.(I'm sorry, but someone needed to kill her!Old hag.)  
  
"Kaede!"Sango rushed to her corpse, then kind of backed away becuase its a little desturbing...  
  
"San.."Sango looked around. She thought she had heard her name. Or, part of her name. She stood, and glanced around the carnage. A severed hand, dangling with prayer beads, lay a few feet away from a body in a primitive position:Miroku  
  
"MIROKU!!" Sango cried and ran over to his side. HE was clutching the stump of his arm, where it had be severed. "Miroku..."she took her scarf off and wrapped it around the stump.  
  
"Sango. Naraku...he..."Sango's eyes grew wide, and Miroku did not have to say more.  
  
"WHy would he kill kaede?"  
  
"Perhaps, he figured out that Kaede was the only one who could heal Inuyasha?" Shippo called from the tree above them where he had been thrown. "At least, that is what he said to her when he... when he.."  
  
Kirara flew up to Shippo and released him from the branch."But why take Miroku's arm off?"  
  
"Because..."Miroku gasped as he sat up carefully. "its the best weapon I have against him and he was in danger."  
  
"Well, on the plus side, you won't get swallowed whole..."  
  
Miroku stared at her "thanks, Sango. THat makes me feel SO much better about having my ARM CHOPPED OFF."  
  
"WHat happened to Kaede?"  
  
"Well, she lost her head..."  
  
"I dont' think she'll ever get a head in life."  
  
"Or navigating..."(SERIOUS no-life points if you can get that...I'll give you a hint:LucasArts)  
  
"Okay, enough.Let's go to the village across the.. uh...rice field and get your arm treated."  
  
"Do I get a lollipop?"  
  
"You might get somethin a lot better than a lollipop if you behave." Sango smirked and helped Miroku to his feet."We'll clean up later.Poor Kaede..."  
  
"Bye-Bye Kaede-sama(PROBABLY not right...)" Shippo called as he walked disheartenly towards the village on the other side of the rice field, which has no name other than..  
  
BUZZZ  
  
DA**IT  
  
AWP! YOU ALMOST SAID A CUSS WORD!!!  
  
Can't I get through ONE BLOODY STORY without you??  
  
YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!  
  
IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW I FEEL....(goes into Buffy Mode:Season 2. I oNly have Eyes for You)  
  
"Really, then say it. Say that you don't love me. SAY IT!"  
  
"I don't,alright. I don't love you. Now stay away!"  
  
'NO!A person doesn't just get up one morning and stop loving someone!"  
  
(pulls out gun) Love is forever..."-End  
  
Are you QUITE FINISHED??  
  
Quiet.  
  
NO!  
  
You have a concert tonight you know. and you haven't played your violin for ages.  
  
There is a reason for that...  
  
?  
  
I suck alter ego. You should know.  
  
I KNOW!  
  
What?  
  
WE"LL ATTACK WITH HUMMUS!!  
  
Oz...WAAAAAAH  
  
Oh quiet y ou big baby.  
  
Hey, at least I don't buzz in to annoy the readers  
  
Speaking of...  
  
Yeah, yeah, they're either skipping over this or screaming at their screens to get a move on...  
  
Well?  
  
Go away and I'll finish the story.  
  
So... Youll kill yourself..  
  
Oh shut up you git  
  
BUZZZ  
  
finally...  
  
Bu-  
  
DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well and made his way into the forrest.  
  
Gone...  
  
The forrest around him turned to burning houses and Villagers screamed at him. In his hand was the Shikon no Tama in its pure form. He turned, startled as Kikyo's arrow pierced his breast.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll follow you into death..."she lay her head against his chest, and INuyasha closed his eyes.  
  
KIkyo...  
  
No thoughts of Kagome came to his mind, Alone once again.  
  
All alone... 


	16. You're right here

Thank you all for your reviews! By the by, the quotes were from "the Matrix" and the one aobut the navigating head was from the Sacred LucasArts game "Monkey Island"  
  
Kikyo...I didn't know you followed me into death...  
  
Ki..go...me..  
  
Kagome.I've lost you.  
  
Lost yes, but not forgotten...  
  
"I could never forget you Kagome..."  
  
I'll never forget her.  
  
His amber eyes opened and he pulled away from the now dead roots.  
  
I will continue living. So that you aren't forgotten.  
  
Any of you  
  
Kagome  
  
Kikyo  
  
Nikita  
  
You will not be forgotten.  
  
I will insure that.  
  
the villagers walked to the border of what once was the Withering Forrest. Now, the trees had disapeared, leaving only the graves and the creek running through the middle. One vilager moved to one of the graves and read the writing  
  
Cari  
  
died for her child  
  
died with her love.  
  
Jhason  
  
broken bones  
  
broken eyes  
  
broken heart  
  
broken faith  
  
Scarlady  
  
You aren't like your kind  
  
Scarlady  
  
You arent' void of love...  
  
Scarlady  
  
this is your fate  
  
To die as well  
  
Unlike your people  
  
your fate is to be loved  
  
And to love.  
  
Scar lady...  
  
"Who were they?"said the villager and all shook their heads. No one knew about these lonely souls.  
  
"Scar lady...Mama, what's a scar?"  
  
"It was Lady Nikita, wasn't it..."  
  
"What happened to the forrest?"  
  
"who WERE these people?"  
  
"Long ago" A bunch of people gasped as an old crone shuffled up behind them  
  
"WHere'd you come from you old crone?"  
  
Ignoring them she continued  
  
"many years ago, these woods were populated by a group of people. the Mediae. They looked after the forrest.They did not die or grow old. but one ,by one, they went off to war and perished in battle. Soon, These people could not die, yet they didn't truly live except in battle. Such was their fate. They were immune to love and its consequences..."  
  
"Immune to love?" questioned one of the villagers.  
  
"Yes. they did not feel it nor treasure it."  
  
Sango stood outside the small hut of the healer in the next village. She stared at the sky as Shippo munched on a sweet that one of the villagers had given him.  
  
"You're gone aren't you ?"she questioned the sky. She smiled.  
  
'No...you're right here...'  
  
Miroku walked out of the hut and wrapped his arms around Sango.  
  
"right here..."  
  
No matter what I say  
  
or what you do  
  
remember  
  
aishiteru  
  
only you.  
  
Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoyed my first inufic, even though it was a total soap opera...^_^ T'well, that's all loves!  
  
ja ne  
  
legacy 


End file.
